Hybrids and Special Dragons
Special Dragons usually have abilities or abnormalities that sets them apart from other members of their tribe. Some instances include animus dragons and those who have resistance or immunity to fire and extreme heat.' Hybrids' are dragons born from parents that are from different tribes. Tribes MudWings *If a MudWing is hatched from a blood red egg, they will be immune to fire. *An animus-cursed MudWing egg, the hatched dragonet of which had no claws and no teeth, was displayed in Burn's stronghold. SandWings *There are two known hybrids among the tribe: Sunny, who is half NightWing, and a dead, stuffed dragon who is half IceWing, also in Burn's stronghold. SeaWings *SeaWings can be born as Animus Dragons, which normally hail from the royal family. Examples are Anemone, Orca, Fathom, Albatross, and Turtle. SkyWings *If a dragon hatched with too much fire, they will have "firescales", which makes their scales constantly burn and makes the dragon melt and burn anything that they touch. These dragonets are usually killed by being thrown off the peak of a mountain, but at least one is known to have survived. Controversially, some SkyWing dragonets can be born with no fire at all (like Peril's brother). SkyWings also have animus dragons, which they kill once they discover their powers. RainWings * There was a RainWing named Chameleon with a snout deformity, who couldn't sleep for more than one hour at a time, and couldn't change color. It was said by Jambu and Bullfrog that he stayed a bile green color. He wasn't an animus. * Tamarin is a blind RainWing that helped Glory become queen and is the only dragon born blind known in the series. Dragons are rarely born blind. IceWings *An IceWing/SandWing hybrid resides, dead and stuffed, in Burn's collection. *Darkstalker is part IceWing and an animus. *In the past, the IceWing tribe was known to have numerous Animus Dragons, which would be bred into the royal family. IceWing animus dragons, unlike those of other tribes, would enchant only one item in their lifetime, their "gift". The only known exception to this rule is a Queen Diamond, who enchanted her second item out of spite. This tradition stopped when the last IceWing animus Prince Arctic ran off with Foeslayer. NightWings *The telepathic and precognitive powers come from being hatched under the light of the full moons, one full moon grants one of the powers, two full moons grant both, and three full moons make the first two powers stronger. *Stonemover, a NightWing animus, created the tunnels between the Night Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom, and the Rainforest Kingdom to the Kingdom of Sand. *Darkstalker, another NightWing animus, created the three dreamvisitors. He has very powerful mind reading, and can see every possible future. His lover Clearsight also has prophetic powers. He is the son of an IceWing animus. *Sunny is also a hybrid and is half SandWing. *Moonwatcher, a dragonet in the second series, has the power to see into the future and make prophecies, as well as read minds. This is because she was hatched under two full moons. *Fatespeaker is believed by Darkstalker to have faint psychic powers. *Starflight would've had extremely strong telepathic and precognitive powers if he had been hatched under the three moons, but he hatched under the mountain, making him have no NightWing abilities. He is the only dragon in the series that is blind but not from birth, as a result from the NightWing volcano exploding. Notable Special Dragons Animus: *Albatross *Anemone *Darkstalker *Fathom *Orca *Stonemover *Turtle *Frostbite Hybrids: *Sunny *Darkstalker *The dragon displayed in Burn's Stronghold Special Abilities: *Clay *Peril *Moonwatcher *Darkstalker *Clearsight *Fatespeaker (a weak prophetic ability) Trivia * Hybrid dragons can have dragonets, much like hybrids of different breeds of dogs can have puppies, but a hybrid of two different species such as a liger or mule are normally sterile. * Tui said in the video chat that hybrids can have eggs Darkstalker-0.png Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:All Tribe History